superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wonderful World of Disney: The Miracle Worker Credits
Opening Logos *The Wonderful World of Disney Opening Credits * "The Miracle Worker" * Alison Elliott, Hallie Kate Eisenberg, Lucas Black, Kate Greenhouse * and David Stratharin as Captain Keller * Music by: William Goldstein * Film Editor: Maryann Brandon * Production Designer: Lindsey Hermer-Bell * Director of Photography: David Parker, A.C.S. * Produced by: Suzy Beugen-Bishop * Executive Producers: Charles Hirschhorn, Peter M. Green * Teleplay by: Monte Merrick * Based upon the Play by: William Gibson * Directed by: Nadia Tass Notice to Film * Annie Sullivan remained Helen's teacher for the rest of her life. * Helen Keller graduated from Radcliffe College with a B.A. (honors), and became a world famous adovate for social equality. She was awarded The Presidential Medal of Freedom. End Credits * Featuring: ** Damir Andrei as Dr. Anagnos ** Stewart Arnott as Farm Boss ** Kevin Duhaney as Percy ** Neville Edwards as Henry ** Patricia Gage as Aunt Ev ** Eugene Lipinski as Proctor ** Twila Provencher as Young Annie ** Jackie Richardson as Viney ** Liam Robinson as Jimmie ** Stephanie Samas as Martha ** Joe Barzo as Overseer ** Doron Loeb as Horse Handler ** Rose Tedesco as Field Hand * Casting by: Donna Rosenstein, C.S.A. * Choreoography: David Parker * Unit Production Manager: Nan Skiba * First Assistant Director: David Robertson * Second Assistant Director: Rose Tedesco * Third Assistant Director: Richard Black * Traine Assistant Director: Doron Loeb * Second Assistant Art DIrector: Aidan Leurox * Costume Designer: Chris Hargadon * Set Decorator: Odetta Stoddard * Set Decoration Buyer: Colin paul * Proeprty Master: Michael Tawton * Carpenter: Cameron Patterson * Script Supervisor: Patricia Lambkin * Horses and Carriages: Thomas Bishop * Property Master: Michael Tawton * Key Make-up: Snadra Moore * Hair Stylist: Cathy Shibley * Grip: Jason Klein * First Assistant Camera for "A" Camera: Roman M. Neubacher * Camera Operator: Michael Rintoul * Camera Operator for "B" Camera: David Perkins * Steadicam: Paul Sullivan * Generator Operator: Hugh Young * Costume Cutting: Angela Elter * Production Coordinator: Nicki Skinner * Production Staff: Christine Bird * Canadian Casting: John Buchan * Executive in Charge of Casting: Paulien Ocon * Unit Manager: Joe Barzo * Transportation Coordinator: Orest Muz * Visual Effects Supervisor: Mark Savela * Visual Effects Makeup Artist: Mark Svaela * Digital Compoistor: Joel Skeete * Production Sound Mixer: Rob Scherer * Supervising Sound Editor: John Benson * Sound Editor: John Green * Supervising Dialogue Editor: Sonya Henry * Supervising ADR Editor: John Benson * ADR Mixer: Stephen Fitzmaurice * Re-Recording Mixers: Marti D. Humphrey, Terry O'Bright * Foley Artist: Timothy Pearson * Music Editor: Michael K. Baauer * Orchestrations: Richard Bronskill, Daniel Hamuy, Jonathan Sacks * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Colorist: Gina Panaro * Lab Services: The Lab * Telecine: Magnetic North * Post Production: Digital Magic Compy * Visual Effects by: Gajdecki * Post Production Sound: Buena Vista Sound * Special Thanks to: The American Foundation and Blind * Panaflex® * Cameras and Lenses by: Panavision® * I.A.S.T.E.-IA® * Ontario Distribution Council Directory Guild of Camera * © MM Disney Enteprrises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos *Fountain Productions *Walt Disney Television *Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Category:Fountain Productions Category:End Credits Category:ABC Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Buena Vista International, Inc. Category:Buena Vista Television Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television